Episode 2: "Video Games"
' |name = |next =Episode 3: "Portals" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 2: "Video Games" is the second official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the third episode of that series. This episode focuses on Godzilla and his friends looking for video games to play, with Godzilla developing an addiction to a popular MMORPG. The episode was filmed in late September 2012 and was posted on October 9th, 2012. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on November 1st, 2012. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 6th, 2019. Plot Summary The episode starts out with Organa watching an episode of Azumanga Daioh, with Godzilla quoting the anime to be boring before Organa smacks him off of the desk. Godzilla then decides to go to an unnamed bar, bring his wife Starachi along with his friends and family. The next scene cuts to General Grievous introducing the Evil Gang of Evil with the following characters (in order): Mewtwo, Lord Alakazam, the Predator, Bowser, and Goldar. Lord Zedd introduces "his sword penis" to the gang, with Mewtwo already a bit confused. This random outburst causes Grievous to quiet the Gang and introduces the following new members to the gang: Ass Grabbem, Shadow, and Boba Fett. Lord Zedd demonstrates his terrible guitar skills and then the segment ends. The episode then cuts to the next segment at the bar, with Gigan and a drunk Godzilla, as well as a drunk and barely audible SpaceGodzilla. Gigan, being the only sober monster, decides to take Godzilla home until his long lost brother Clark comes in and claims responsibility for "the reason why Gigan went badass". Gigan asks a barely conscious Godzilla why he came to the bar and believes it was about video games. Clark then claims the Joe's place has "the best games ever". Gigan then rounds up the other monsters and teleports them to Joe's place. They do teleport to Joe's place, but they apparently show up in the wrong place at the wrong time, as Joe is taking a shower. He sees them, and they all get frightened by the sight of Joe in the shower, prompting them all to run out of the bathroom. After the ordeal ends, Joe comes out of the shower fully dressed and asks the regrouped kaiju why they all came to his place and Godzilla tells him about the video games they want to play. Joe promptly agree and proceeds to show them some games. Hot Shots Golf 3 was rejected for being "boring" and Super Smash Bros. Melee was rejected for "being gay". Joe pulls out World of Warcraft and Godzilla takes an immediate liking to the game, and snags Joe's computer and the game. Godzilla immediately starts playing, starting out as a male Tauren named "Cowzilla". He starts to play and it takes him 3 hours just to kill a Plainstrider and he immediately reaches max level for unknown reasons. 3 days later, and Godzilla is still playing World of Warcraft, with his character at Level 85 (which is the highest level in World of Warcraft). Gigan tries to coax Godzilla out of playing the game, only with Godzilla calling him a "noob". Gigan then asks if Godzilla ever took a single break, which prompts Godzilla to go use the bathroom while blaming his "stupid natural bodily functions" for preventing him from finishing his game. Godzilla then searches the web for World of Warcraft updates, only to find that there is a "Mists of Pandaria" update and claiming that it will never happen. But some time later, it turns out that World of Warcraft automatically updated the game for the Pandaria add-on, prompting Godzilla to turn off the laptop, thus ending his 3-day World of Warcraft addiction. Anguirus is seen humping a PlayStation 2 controller, with Gigan rooting him on. The latter then tells Joe that it is his turn. Joe declines because Anguirus humped it, and this forces Gigan to resort to using Sneezing Powder. Gigan, in his "badass mode", holds Joe at gunpoint and threatens to shoot him is he doesn't play the game. Godzilla arrives and joins the others. Organa rushes into Joe's place, demanding where his figures are. Joe is mad because the monsters would not stop bothering him with video games and Godzilla was playing World of Warcraft for 3 days straight. Gigan shoots Organa with the gun, only to have the latter deflect the bullet. Organa grabs Gigan and dumps sneezing powder all over the monster. Gigan, now back to normal, sees the gun in his hands and throws it to the floor. When the gun hits the floor, it fires and the bullet hits Joe in the leg. He cries out in pain and it cuts to the end card. Before the episode ends, a yellow DeLorean appears out of nowhere, with a mysterious kaiju stepping out of the vehicle and declaring to look for his father before the episode ends. Trivia *The creators of this episode deemed this to be the worst episode they made. *Chris the Zorua, one of the actors on the series, was the cameraman for the majority of the episode. *This is the last episode where Gigan's "badass mode" is present. *Joe claims that in the ending scene, he was literally shot by a BB pellet. *This episode marks the only time YouTube user "Phony Pony" provided her voice for ProjectGodzilla. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes